


Season 6, Episode 6 - Inescapable

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fitz isn't awesome with kids!, Genius child Jemma, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., specifically Season 6, Episode 6, “Inescapable”.  This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between an adult male, an adult female, and an adult female regressed to a child. If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.





	Season 6, Episode 6 - Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS!!! At long last, we get a glimpse of Jemma as a child!! That portion of this episode was so fantastic and exciting for someone who cherishes the idea of age regression, that this lil alternative scenario popped into my head and I was able to write this in less than an hour.
> 
> This episode has shown me that Jemma is indeed adorable as a child, but much, much more precocious, strong-willed and confident than I had imagined. This may or may not affect my depictions of her in future ‘Little Jemma’ stories that I write, but for now I believe I will continue my version of her and chalk it up to her being slightly younger and so disoriented by her sudden displacement.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! :)

**Season 6, Episode 6 – Inescapable**

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between an adult male, an adult female, and an adult female regressed to a child. If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further. This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., specifically Season 6, Episode 6, “Inescapable”. **All writing in italics is direct script/actions from the show, and is not my creation. Enjoy**!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_(12:54)_

_Fitz: “You are being, without a doubt, the supreme absolute worst.”_

_Jemma: “You are a buttface!”_

_Fitz: “Oh, that’s charming.” He notices that she is hiding something behind her back. “What is that? What are you hiding? Give it!”_

_Jemma: “No! It’s our escape plan.”_

_Fitz: “Give it now!”_

_Jemma scowls and hands over a glass container of yellow liquid._

_Fitz: “What is it?”_

_Jemma: “Mononitrotoluene.”_

_Fitz blinks and holds it away from himself. “MNT? As in a precursor to TNT?? This is a representational space. There’s nothing to blow a hole in here, except the side of your brain! You’d be better off cooking up some cocaine or unicorn tears.”_

_Jemma: “I don’t have a memory of either of those things to pull from. My supplies were limited.”_

_Fitz: “How are you with spectral theory or eigenvalues?”_

_Jemma: “I’m still learning integrals.”_

_Fitz: “Oh, are you?” Fitz jeers in a condescending voice. “Well, it looks like someone’s only going to have two PHD’s by the time they’re 17, doesn’t it?”_

_Jemma: “Time travel is science fiction, stupid!”_

_Fitz: “Oh, grow up! You’re the one who said it was possible, you lil…” Fitz trails off, seething inside with frustration._

…………

“Okay… okay, you know what?” Fitz throws his hands into the air, then suddenly grabs little Jemma’s hand and tugs her over to the couch. “That does it,” he proclaims, sitting down. “I need grown-up Jemma back. Now.”

“Let go of me!” seven year-old Jemma shouts, hitting Fitz on the arm with her free hand. 

“You can stop this anytime you want,” Fitz informs the little girl. “Just *grow up*”.

With that, Fitz yanks the child-version of his fiancée over his knees and begins landing firm swats on the seat of her jeans.

Little Jemma gasps. “Oww, hey!! Stop it!” she demands, beginning to kick and twist over Fitz’s lap.

“Nope,” Fitz responds simply, continuing to bring his hand down hard on her small bottom.

“Ouch!” the little girl screeches, writhing even more and starting to pound on the floor in anger. “You-you can’t do this! You can’t spank me… OW! You’re not my daddy!”

The engineer just shrugs this off and continues. “Yeah, well missy, this is all just in our minds anyway. It isn’t even real, so…”

“It feels real!” the seven year-old squeaks, throwing her hand back to protect her bottom. Leopold ignores this, taking her tiny hand and pinning it to her lower back nonchalantly.

As the pain and heat rise in little Jemma’s backside, her struggles lessen and she begins to cry. “Stoppp… stop it, please,” she pleads helplessly, tears rolling down her nose to pool on the blindingly white tile below.

The tears and pleading tug on Fitz’s heart, but he reminds himself that none of this is actually real, and he continues. Then, he gets a brilliant idea.

“ _Well_ ,” he says slowly, pausing his hand for a moment. “ _If you won’t help me… I could turn to somebody else, couldn’t I? I could imagine anything I want in this room…”_

Little Jemma sniffles and Fitz can feel her tense, as she clearly doesn’t like the sound of where this is going.

“ _I could boot up an LMD_ ,” he says casually. “ _Maybe AIDA. She could really handle the computations…_ ”

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ”

Suddenly, a fully grown Jemma is laying over Fitz’ knee, sounding indignant and angry.

Fitz grins triumphantly. “ _Ha! I knew that would get you back!_ ”

“ _Reboot the robot that locked us in our last mind prison??”_ Jemma squirms and tries to push herself up. 

“Ah ah ah…” Fitz chides, adjusting her more securely. “Now that you’re here…” He lays another hard swat to the slightly larger bottom over his lap.

Jemma gasps again, and whips her head around to look up at her fiancé. “Wha… Fitz! Are you mad?!”

“Yes!” Fitz responds, beginning to spank the grown version of Jemma now. “I am mad! I’m angry! I’m pissed off because you won’t tell me anything! You have the key to getting us out of here and you refuse to share it!”

“Ah!” Jemma cries, as Fitz shows no mercy. She’s surprised to realize that she’s already sore from him spanking her as a child. Apparently physical sensation accompanies these age jumps.

“You… you… you travelled 100 years into the future and back, and y-you won’t say a word about it?? What happened?!” he demands, delivering another ten hard, crisp smacks.

The brilliant biochemist lying vulnerably across Fitz’ knees feels her eyes well up with tears again… not necessarily from the punishment she is enduring, but more due to what he’s asking of her. “Fitz… Fitz, please,” she begs, feeling a burning in her throat. “Please, d-don’t ask me to…”

(14:52) “ _Jemma_.”

Fitz’ gaze shoots upward toward the voice in surprise. “ _Mack!_ ”

“ _He’s here. They brought him home…” Mack says, in a strained voice._ Fitz registers that Mack must not really be present, as he isn’t reacting at all to seeing Fitz after all this time, nor to the position that Jemma is in…

“ _Please… not this memory,_ ” Jemma whispers, closing her eyes.

Alarmed by this, Fitz loosens his hold on Jemma. She doesn’t move though.

“ _… if you’re ready to see him. Either way, we understand.”_

His curiosity peaked now, Fitz helps Jemma up and off his lap, staring at the anguished expression on her face briefly. “What’s going on, Mack?” he asks to the unresponsive memory of his tall, strong mentor before moving to follow him out the door…

Episode continues…


End file.
